


when she smiles

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Lysistrata Jones - Bean/Flynn
Genre: Day 7 - Free Day, F/M, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Miya Twins best twins, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pining Miya Atsumu, Song Lyrics, Volleyball Dorks in Love, from Lysistrata Jones, happens during Atsumu's 3rd year, miya atsumu is a simp, other characters not mentioned in tags, song: When She Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Miya Twins Week Day 7 - Free DayEmi means so much to him, so much more than what he bargained for. Atsumu plans to make his feelings known. He won’t let himself regret this.Happy birthday Atsumu!
Relationships: Emitsu, Fujiwara Emiko/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu/Fujiwara Emiko, Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Miya Twins Week 2020





	when she smiles

**Author's Note:**

> for ambience, this is the specific version I used
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6v7hADENiKM

Atsumu sighed wistfully, watching the brown-haired girl leave the gym with her team after losing to Inarizaki. She was beautiful. Long brown hair, long legs, and a cute and tiny height. It reminded him of those munchkin cats he saw at the cafe with Mamoru that one time, which was fitting. She was from Nekoma High after all. 

(“You’re a simp,” Osamu said unhelpfully as they changed in the locker room. “She’s a city girl.”

“Shut up!” snapped Atsumu, throwing a towel at his brother’s head. He went back to staring at her picture.)

Well...if the team’s snickers and mutters were anything to go by, Atsumu knew one thing. There was a rumor in his heart, that a girl was about to make him fall apart. And he wasn’t scared. This felt...different. It didn’t feel like it did when it happened before, all hot and passionate. This was warm and soft. Like a hug.

He didn’t know whether to run or hide. Because he knew that she was going to be his soulmate. That girl, that he’d managed to snatch the name of. Fujiwara Emiko. It sounded beautiful. Just like her. 

_ God, it feels like I’m back in junior high _ .

He couldn’t get her out of his head. It wasn’t like when he and Ji-- _ no, don’t think about him, he’s just Takahara-kun, now _ . It wasn’t like him and his ex, where it was fiery passion that drove them together. No, this was different. 

(“It’s not fine, you’re just sore about it. M’sorry Atsu,”

“S’fine, Moru. Shoulda expected Bitch and Cuntface would beat my ass,”)

He wanted to walk right out of the gym door. He wasn’t even supposed to be there, he was supposed to be already heading down to the gym to beat Karasuno. The third-year knew that thi, was  _ way _ more than he bargained for. But he couldn’t stop watching her, couldn’t stop staring at her gorgeous grey eyes.

(“Hurry up,  _ captain _ ,” snarked Osamu.

Atsumu blushed again. “Shut up! You like her brother too, the tall one!”

Osamu blushed and did not comment further.

Atsumu was smug. He won again.)

And when Emi cried, it wasn’t a soft ornamental sigh. She cried with the full strength of someone at least twice her size. She was so strong, and it was so rare, but Atsumu treasured it every time. Because even when she breathed, it brought Atsumu’ whole world to its knees. But what Atsumu’’s favorite thing about her wasn’t that.

It was when she smiled.

When she smiled, it was like the sun and the sky and the stars and Atsumu just loved it. 

When she smiled.

(“You’re daydreaming,” noted Atsuko.

“It better not be about that fag,” warned Isamu.

Atsumu shook his head, lost in her eyes.)

There was a dreamer somewhere in Atsumu’s soul. He was dreaming of a scene where they’d really lose control. How he wanted that, for her to know that he was hers and she was his. 

(“You’re too far gone,” offered Osamu unhelpfully.

Atsumu turned pink. “Did I ask?”

“No, but you sure looked like you did,”

“Shut up!”)

Atsumu felt a strange sensation, like some poetry was coming on. He didn’t like it much, it wasn’t something that came naturally to him. He was never much of a singer or poet. It was nice, sure. But it just distracted him from her. And yet that was all he could think about. Just acting on those strange impulses and musings. 

So he set out to write her a poem. No matter how terrible everyone said he was at poetry, he was going to do it. Emi deserved that much. 

She’d flat-out rejected him when he had tried to ask her out last time anyways, saying that she didn’t have time for assholes. It stung, but that just made Atsumu love her even more. She was blunt, but not unkind, simply honest. He could tell her anything and she’d respond as best she could, always offering an explanation for him.

So he needed to make this poem perfect. Prove that he had changed and was worthy.

_ You’re like the sky, _

_ So vast and blue, _

_ And I’m like a bird getting lost in you. _

_ Just floating on your song.  _

(Everyone laughed at him when he showed them his poem. Especially Suna and ‘Samu, the rats. Atsumu chased them all around the court for that.)

So he tried again. 

_ ‘Cause when you speak, _

_ It’s like my heart skipped a beat _

_ And when you move, _

_ It’s like my world is falling through.  _

But through what? Through everything. He hadn’t seen Emiko in person since their second meeting at Nationals. They were both third-years and he knew she was planning to study in Tokyo while he’d still be in Hyogo as far as he knew. So he set back to work on his poem. He’d confess to her before the year was over, he had to. Bitch and Cuntface couldn’t take this from him, he refused to let them have their way with him and his love life anymore.

So he had to explain why he loved her, a city girl from the heart of Tokyo. He was sure that he sounded so cheesy for his reasons, but not once did he back down about this. He had to be honest with his parents just as he was honest with himself. Because yes, he was a liar, but not about love. Never about love.

He was in love with Fujiwara Emiko. Because when she smiled, she smiled for him. It was the same glowing smile Aka-oba gave him. Full of love, full of pride. It wasn’t futile pride either. It was the pride of knowing that Atsumu had truly grown and matured into himself. He who had changed himself and learned and become better just so she’d  _ talk  _ to him. He would not do that if he wasn’t already hopelessly in love with her. 

(Again, Osamu repeated his words. “You’re a simp.”

This time, Atsumu didn’t deny it. “Yeah. I’m in love with her. I  _ am _ a simp,”)

This wouldn't be another road he didn’t take. 

This wouldn’t be another day with the same mistake. 

Not another serve he didn’t make, not another Snow White he didn’t wake. Not another fear he couldn’t shake. 

And he kept writing that poem until there was not another rhyme he didn’t make, another rule he didn’t break. This wouldn’t be a love that he’d have to fake. He wouldn’t be able to handle the heartbreak. 

Not again. He couldn’t bear to lose her like he had lost every other person he’d loved. He only had Mamoru and Osamu now, his brothers. Atsumu couldn’t let this chance pass by, not take it and at least give it a good hard try.

He would make sure Emi knew how he felt. 

So he surprised her when she came to the park. She hadn’t noticed him yet in the twilight, but he noticed her and stole his breath away without once even looking. He swallowed down his fear, letting the joy of strumming the guitar overtake him. Just plucking those simple chords was enough to relax and inspire him to stand up and wave Emi over. It was just the two of them alone there in the park, them and the stars and the sky and the flowers, and their little picnic.

(“Atsumu, where’d you learn to play?” she said softly, shocked. “It’s beautiful,”

“My uncle taught me,” he said, smiling back. “It’s how my aunt fell in love with him...and how I hope you’ll do the same,”)

And when they both cried after that, it wasn’t an ornamental sigh. She had loved his poem, knocking them both back onto the grass with how hard she kissed him, mumbling about how amazingly,  _ stupidly _ , beautiful that was. Hearing her breathe, it brought Atsumu to his knees. But when she smiled, he knew everything would be all right.

Because Emi smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> And for context about what Atsumu means with Jirou, take a look at ‘blessings of running away’


End file.
